This time around
by witchysiren
Summary: A human Marcel/Camille story. Marcel dies and comes back as a human. Takes place 26 years after the middle of Season 2. Camille isn't involved in the family business just yet.


**I don't own the originals. If I did Camcel would be together raising Davina.**

 **AN: Bonnie and Enzo have never met Marcel so they wouldn't know what he looks like.**

 **I guess its 26 years after Mid-Season2-ish.**

* * *

 _"Nik. Are you going to pout all night it's been 26 years."_

 _"I am surprised by your reaction Rebekah, considering what Marcellus was to you."_

 _"He'd had a string of lovers after me I think what we had wasn't that special."_

 _"Don't lie to me Rebecca, the two of you betrayed me and brought Mikael here in 1919 for your love. You still love Marcel. I can feel it. Something like that never goes away."_

 _"What good does it do me? What good does it do you? Come on leave this place."_

 _Klaus looked around Marcel's water damaged loft at the docks._

 _"Goodnight little warrior," he said softly. He switched off the lights and left, vowing never to return._

* * *

Marc Michaels was drawn to New Orleans. His parents Bonnie and Lorenzo St. John - Bennett had always encouraged his interest in New Orleans. Marc had been bounced from foster home to foster home. He was a beautiful baby but his foster parents had always been scared by the starling birds that watched over him as a baby. The Michaels had raised Marc till he was two then they were found dead and drained of blood. As soon as prospective parents found out about what happened to the Michaels they rejected Marc.

Bonnie and Lorenzo had been told that they could be waiting as long as 7 years for a child, but within five days of registering they were offered baby Marc Michaels. They had said yes before any details were provided about his age or his family history. Lorenzo was a chef and Bonnie was a music teacher. The Bennetts weren't rich but they made sure to send Marc to all the best schools. Even though they had hoped that he with his silver tongue would become a lawyer or a used car salesman, he never went to college. He found a knack in community organisation, social work and ofcourse party and concert planning.

Marc checked into a backpackers lodge, he wasn't concerned about being robbed. He had no earthly possessions. He left to find a meal his feet took him to an old restaurant, it said Rousseaus. Marc's eye caught a crest on an older building, it looked norse in origin. Marc looked at his left wrist, on his 18th birthday after sketching the same M for his whole life he'd gotten it tattooed. Shaking his head he entered the restaurant, the resemblance was all a coincidence.

"Hi what can I get for you?" a blonde woman wearing a nametag, saying "Camille" asked him

"A menu, please."

"Here you go," Camille smiled at him, "You're not from here are you?"

"Just visiting."

"How long are you here for?"

"Not sure, probably till I run out of money."

"Well just come back and say bye you go, I'm Cami O'Connell."

"Marc Michaels."

Suddenly the girl's smile disappeared as she spotted his tattoo. "You're sure you're not from here?"

"Yes, I am certain I'm from California, West Covina to be precise."

Cami didn't look convinced so Marc moved to a window seat and pulled out a guide book and started to read.

* * *

Cami grew accustomed to seeing the handsome tourist in his seat by the window. He was so polite handsome and charming. She felt like he was a bad boy maybe a reformed one, since that was her type. She had never not been attracted to a bad boy.

Even though her google stalking had only shown him accepting awards for his social justice work supported by his ridiculously good looking parents. He was 25 same as her.

She returned every one of his smiles and sometimes caught herself flirting with him. Something deep inside her was warning her not to get involved with him. That he was trouble and that she should run for the hills.

He'd been around for 3 days, she was so drawn to him and it wasn't just because he was so attractive. He was so gentle and soft with her. He actually listened and not just waiting for her to stop talking so he could speak.

"Your father wants you to update your instagram account with what you're eating," Bonnie reminded her son. After she brought Enzo back from the dead as a human, they'd tried for a baby, but they figured out that it was probably due to messing with the laws of nature that they would not be able to conceive. Then they got the happy news that there was a little boy who needed a home.

"I promise I will, Ma, do you have any requests while I am here? Souvenir mugs? Novelty Tshirts?"

"How about a daughter in law? We are ready for some wee grandbabies!" Lorenzo yelled from another room

"Maybe go to the Jardin Gris and get me some herbs, I'll send you the list. I have to go now. Your father is burning something in the kitchen. Talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too Mom, tell dad I miss him," he told his adoptive mother, shaking his head at his adoptive father's antics. Enzo was the cheesiest most romantic sap in the world.

Cami placed a coffee infront of him smiling at him. She'd always heard that you could tell how a man would treat you based on how he treated his mother. She was impressed with how close he was with his parents.

"Thank you," Cami Marcel told the beautiful bartender

"You're welcome."

Cami watched Marc circle something in his guide book.

"My shift finishes in 15 minutes if you'd like I could show you around?"

Marc gave her a smile that rivaled the sun and it made her feel just as warm.

* * *

"Longest 15 minutes of my life," he told her as he helped her get into her jacket.

After a few accidental shoulder bumps and rude pierced leather glad tattooed people separating them, Marc pulled Cami closer and held her hand. Almost instantly their stroll become more peaceful and people seemed to walk around them more carefully.

Hope Mikaelson had a shopping list as long as her red hair, she would stop by Jardin Gris and quickly get the ingredients to her grandmother Esther. Her parents hated her grandmother for what happened 25 years ago to her brother Marcel, but had it not been for grandmother her family would not exist. Hope was raised on stories of hope and redemption,that was why she found it easy to be around her crazy witch grandmother.

Hope dropped her phone as she saw the blonde bartender from Rousseaus holding hands with someone who looked just like her dead brother Marcel. She picked up her phone and called the one person who would know what to do.

Rebekah glared at her phone, Hope should know better neither she nor Klaus were in a good mood. It had just been 3 days since they'd started their annual mourning for Marcel period.

"Yes love?" she spoke into the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Aunt Bex..."

"Yes child," Rebekah inspected her nails.

"I saw Marcel..."

"Yes that's great... what?"

"My brother, Marcel. I saw him. He is alive."

"That is impossible. He was sacrificed..." Rebekah said stubbornly.

"Yes I know our family history, he sacrificed himself as the first born of every generation so Dahlia would leave me alone. But explain this."

Rebekah gasped as an image of Marcel flashed on her screen.

She didn't know which shock was bigger, Marcel being in New Orleans or that Plain blonde on his arm.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Hope watched her brother and the blonde girl. They were shamelessly flirting. Hope cringed, her brother was so cheesy, through eavesdropping she found out that he was calling himself Mark.

Rebekah settled in next to her and from her expression she was not convinced.

"I called Grandmother, she said it is possible that when he died, he had unfinished business and that's why he came back."

"To us," Rebekah whispered.

"Shall we tell Dad?"

Rebekah nodded, feeling her cold dead heart beating again after 26 years.

* * *

"Dad."

"Hope, how is the littlest Mikaelson doing?" Klaus asked, happy to see his baby girl.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Hope drawled.

Klaus looked at Haley then at hope's stomach

"No dad, Marcel my brother, your son, is back and he is the youngest Mikaelson now," Hope grinned she'd always wanted more siblings.

"Is this your idea of a joke it is not funny in the slightest!" Klaus said pointing at her with a growl. "Did your grandmother put you up to this? I should go over and wring her scrawny neck."

"No," Hope sighed and sent a video message to Klaus' phone.

Klaus felt tears pool in his eyes. Haley gave him a hug as he watched Marcel laugh and look where Cami was pointing.

"Who's she?" Klaus asked noting the way Marcel was looking at the girl at his side.

"The priest's neice, the bartender, she's harmless, innocent," Hope added, not adding the horrible words Rebekah had used to describe the blonde human.

"Klaus! Look at his wrist!" Haley said excitedly as they squinted at the small video on the phone. They could see plain as day the Mikaelson M.

"Elijah! Elijah!" Klaus yelled in desperation.

Elijah came running into the room, he headed straight for Klaus.

"Marcellus! He has come back." Klaus said eyes wide and breathing hard, accepting Elijah's arms around him helping him to collapse into a chair.

* * *

"Mint julep minus the mint and uh anything else," Cami giggled pushing a glass towards Marc splashing his shirt with some of the "mint julep"

"Oh wow that's..." Marc cleared his throat after he took a sip.

"You're such a weakling," Cami laughed as she and Marcel drank themselves legless in her bedroom.

Cami's laugh died in her throat as she spotted the pale skinned man in her house

"Who are you?" she stared at Klaus.

"Marc Michaels?" Marc replied confused

Cami crawled on the floor and hid behind Marcel as he slowly turned around towards the stranger in her house

When Marc saw the man he was bombarded with feelings of love, hate and resentment but mostly tendrils of belonging pulled him to the man.

"Marc... no! He could be a murderer... he could be dangerous!" Cami cried as Marc got to his feet.

Klaus took an instant like to the woman, he could see why Marcel was attracted to her. She was outspoken and blonde, just like Caroline Forbes, like father like son.

"Not to me I don't think," Marc said and walked towards the man

"Marcellus, little warrior. I missed you son," Klaus said softly, his eyes burning hot with unshed tears.

"You… are my dad?" Marc croaked out. Suddenly everything fell into place. Every thing made sense. This was why he was drawn to this city. His biological father was here.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." The blonde man pulled Marc into a bone crushing hug. Marc felt all the air squeezed out of his lungs. He'd always fantasised about meeting his father and asking him why he was given up for adoption but judging from the look of the man hugging him, it was obvious that he'd been fathered when his father was 13 years old or so.

"Do you believe him?" Cami "whispered" in her normal talking voice.

"I yes I cant explain it." Marc rubbed his face with his hands, "He... it feels right, I trust him when he says he is my father."

"Okay but how did he get in here?"

"Look Cami I'll take him and go and ask him then."

"Oh… will I see you again," Cami grabbed his hand.

"Nothing in the world would keep me from seeing you again," he said pulling her hand to his lips

Cami grinned at him toothily

The other man cleared his throat

"I'll see you Cami," impulsively Marc kissed Cami on the forehead.

"Bye Marc," Cami called smiling dreamily

"It's Marcel love," Klaus said closing the door behind him and Marcel. Cami had a feeling that it was the last of her budding romance with Marc Michaels. She was right.


End file.
